Jealous
by wolfstorm77
Summary: When Jason sees Macy having fun with Wes, how will he react? maybe continued...idk please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jason groaned. His car had broken down. Again. He stepped out of the car and popped open the hood. Jason stared at the puzzle of jumbled metal car parts he had no idea about. He glanced around looking to see if there was anybody in the middle of the woods who could help him.

He began walking when his shoe hit something warm and squishy. Jason looked down, realizing he had just stepped in a giant pool of mud. CRAP! These were his good shoes and he couldn't afford looking like this! He had to look presentable where ever he went. That's who he was. He squinted his eyes and saw that there was a mud road for the rest of the way out of the woods.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise of people squealing and groaning. About three quarters of a mile from where he was standing, Jason saw a white van that had the words WISH CATERING spelled out on the back and side. The wheels made a whirling sound and was stuck in the mud. Maybe they could help him him out too. Jason rolled up his pants and cautiously stepped in the mud; each stepping making a squishing noise.

As he came closer to the van, he noticed three girls, two boys and a women holding a little girl's hand all huddled around the van trying to find out what was wrong. Jason walked even closer so he could make out every person standing there. He saw that one of the girls was…Macy? What was she doing there? Jason walked further. The tallest boy walked to the front of the car and told Macy to start to ignition and reverse the van. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. A strange feeling of jealousy burned in Jason. He was masculine enough to say that the tall boy was definitely good looking and had a well-built body.

"Okay, Wes, tell me when!" Macy shouted. Jason guessed the tall boy's name was Wes.

"Now!" Macy started the van and mud splattered all over Wes. Jason grinned.

"Argh! Macy! You got mud all over me!" Wes yelled, trying not to laugh.

"You deserve it for driving us into it!" Macy yelled back laughing. The woman with the little girl sighed and just climbed back into the back seat.

Wes stood up, mud in his hair, on his face and all over his arms and clothes. "Is that right?"

Macy nodded suddenly realizing what Wes was about to do. He grabbed a handful of mud.

"WES NO!" She screamed as Wes covered her face in mud. She got out of the van and started throwing mud at Wes and he did the same. The other teenagers joined in all laughing and pelting each other with mud. Jason couldn't help but think that something was going on between Wes and Macy. Jealousy coursed through him.

Wes picked Macy up from her waist and spun her around. She squealed demanding that he put her down. She was laughing with pure happiness that Jason had never seen her with before. Wes put her down and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oh no, Jason thought. As he suspected, Wes leaned towards her. Macy stood on her toes and let Wes's lips meet hers. They pulled away after a while, both of them smiling and Macy biting her lip. Wes kissed her forehead.

"If you two are done, we have to get home!" a girl yelled. Macy stuck her tongue out at her and started the van again. Wes and the other boy pushed the front of the van and started to ease it out of the mud. They finally got it out and the boys took off the mud soaked shirts. The younger boy was a bit pudgy but the older boy had a perfectly toned six pack.

"Show off," Macy muttered and Wes laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her quickly on the lips before going to the trunk and pulling out two shirts. He tossed one to the other boy and started to climb into the car.

Jason ran forward. "Um, excuse me…my car broke down and I was wondering if…"

"Sure you can ride along," Wes said.

"Wes, who is it?" Macy came around the back of the van. "Jason?"

Upon hearing that name, Wes put his arm around Macy protectively.

"Uh, hi Macy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow I didn't know that I would get reviews. I was going to keep it a one-shot, but I will continue it. I will update as soon as possible. THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im sorry I haven't updated in forever. Im juggling a few stories but I will update ASAP. Thank you for all support and I look forward to hearing from u guys again!


End file.
